


Trapped

by Erotica69, Messaline



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Interesex Mikasa, Intersex, Loss of Virginity, Love, Non-Consensual, Rape, Sexual Abuse, Unsafe Sex, Voyeurism, g!p Mikasa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-03-31 10:59:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13973628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erotica69/pseuds/Erotica69, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Messaline/pseuds/Messaline
Summary: Hange gives Mikasa an assignment of watching a prisoner. Mikasa is confused as to why it has to be her, until it's revealed that Annie has come out of the crystal. Mikasa is tasked with watching her every move. Mikasa soon realizes that she can't resist Annie at all.WARNING FOR EXPLICIT RAPE SCENESThis is a work of (fan)fiction - in real life I do not condone these actions if they are done NON-CONSENSUALLY.





	1. Chapter 1

Mikasa was tired, the sort of tired that made her skin ache. She fully planned on going home and sleeping for a week if she could, but just outside of her door a soldier cleared his throat, and she looked at him with furrowed brows.

“Ms Ackerman,” the boy said, eyes flitting about nervously. “The commander has requested to see you personally.”

Mikasa’s brows climbed, then. “Does it need to be now?” What on earth did Hange need that it couldn’t wait until the morning, or better yet, the week? They’d just gotten home and Mikasa was dead on her feet.

The boy nodded. “I apologize, but they insisted it had to be now. They said to bring you by any means necessary.”

Mikasa pocketed her keys, sighing. “Alright, let’s go.”

Relief washed over the boy’s face. Both of them knew that if Mikasa had resisted, there was no way he would have forced her to go. Absolutely no way.

They walked through the spacious streets of Sina until they reached the government building. It was large, almost like the castle, but not quite as big. Mikasa hated being here. Beneath them was a maze of prisons, where various dissenters had been locked up. All those people that had fought back when the survey corp had grabbed power, they were arrested.

It was absolutely dark, but oil lamps littered about the outside of the building cast a low orange glow. The boy opened the door and beckoned her inside. “They are below in the prison,” he told her. He swallowed nervously. “Gerald will take you to them from within.”

Mikasa nodded at him in thanks and made her way to the back end of the building, where the stairs down into the prison sat. She easily knew her way there, especially after that time she had been locked up here with her friends. That had been a long time ago, so she pushed those thoughts from her mind. Gerald gave her a stiff nod of acknowledgement when Mikasa stepped off the stairs. He turned and strode down the long, dark corridor, Mikasa at his heels. Neither said a thing, but that suited her fine.

She wondered yet again what Hange had need of her for, and why here specifically. Did they need help with a prisoner? Were they just being dramatic? With Hange, no one knew.

Gerald led her into the interrogation room and then left, leaving Mikasa alone in the shallow light with Hange seated suspiciously at the table. Hange held a hand out, glasses hiding their face.

“Mikasa,” Hange said. “Sit, please.”

Mikasa did so. “May I ask why you called me here?”

Hange exhaled loudly and clasped their hands together. “I know you just got back from another difficult mission, but I have a need of your services.” They lowered their face, revealing their eyes. They were filled with seriousness. Mikasa straightened. “You’re the only one I trust not to fuck this up.”

“What do you need?”

Hange stood and rounded the corner. “I need a permanent guard on a prisoner of ours. She is being released during negotiations. We have a safe house purchased at the edges of Sina, near the wall. The area is secluded enough, but there will be extra guards at all times. I need someone to stay in the house with the prisoner, watch her every move and listen to her every word.” Hange’s voice was grave and unwavering. This was a very, very serious job.

“And you want me to be that guard?”

Hange nodded. Their hair flopped about messily. “I trust you, Mikasa; to look after her and to keep this whole thing a secret. Not many know that she is being released, or that she is… back.” The way she paused made Mikasa’s stomach tighten.

“When do I need to start?”

Hange gave her a strained smile. “Now, actually. I’ll take you to her and then have Gerald escort you both to the safe house. You can get some rest there, once she’s confined in her room.”

Mikasa didn’t like this, but she was at a disadvantage. Hange knew her at a somewhat personal level, considering everything that had happened, but they were still the commander of the survey corp and an active political figure within the walls. Mikasa probably could have rejected the job, but she didn’t. Instead she nodded.

“Alright, take me to her.”

Hange beamed. They left the interrogation room together and headed farther down the passageway towards the prison cells. Mikasa could hear the faint sound of pained moaning, but she ignored it. They walked on for a while, going deeper and deeper in until there were only empty cells beside them.

“Who is this prisoner?” Mikasa asked curiously. Where they were going was reserved for… wait.

Hange paused suddenly and sent her a look. “There is also another reason I requested you specifically, Mikasa,” Hange said. “Please keep your emotions in check.”

Dread started filling her gut. Mikasa furrowed her brows and stepped beside Hange. She peered into the cell and her breath caught in her throat. Angry, fiery blue eyes glared at them from the corner of the cell.

“Meet your prisoner for the next few weeks,” Hange said, smiling. “Annie Leonhardt.”

Mikasa had to school her expression. Annie was mostly hidden in darkness, slumped in the corner of the dirty cell. “She’s out of the crystal?” she asked, voice measured.

Hange nodded. “Six months ago, after your return from the Marley mission, her crystal cracked open. We pulled Annie out. As it seems, she was still growing and conscious within the crystal, but just barely alive. I’ve been treating her with our anti-titan serum, so she won’t be able to shift for three months until the next dosage.” Hange turned to her. The smile on their face was slightly unsettling. “So, I’ll hand over the keys to you and trust you to safely escort Annie out. She has incredibly sensitive information regarding Marley, and we’ve decided on a deal to help her talk.” Hange sent Annie a look. “Haven’t we?” It sounded like a threat.

Annie said nothing, only glared. Mikasa remembered how silent Annie had always been by default. She accepted the key to the cell from Hange, and then watched as they walked away. She unlocked the door and pulled it open.

“It’s been a while, Annie,” Mikasa said, failing to mask her distaste. “I see we’ve been treating you well.”

To her surprise Annie climbed onto her feet, but she was slow and wobbly. Annie snorted. “Like royalty,” she drawled. She sounded like she was drugged. Maybe she was. She hobbled out of the darkness and Mikasa got a good look at her. She was slightly taller than a few years ago, but not much, still tiny. Her hair was long down to her lower back and her skin looked sickly pale. She was gaunt and thin, the product of too little food. Six months should have filled her out, but apparently they hadn’t allowed her to regain her strength. From the look in her eyes, Annie knew.

“Are you going to make this difficult for me?” Mikasa asked. “I don’t want to have to fight you.”

Annie rolled her eyes. “Fight?” She lifted her hands, revealing that her wrists were bound by thick chains. “In these? Not my style. Just take me to my new shiny room where I can rot slower than down here.”

Mikasa bit down on her lip. Even back then, Annie had always been able to make her upset with just a word. Instead of replying, Mikasa grabbed her arm and tugged her along. Annie’s glare was severe but she didn’t resist and it was easy to drag her along. It took a while to walk through the maze of cells until they reached Gerald, whose eyes widened when he spotted Annie. He must have been one of the soldiers that fought the female titan. But he didn’t say anything and escorted them outside and into a waiting carriage.

Annie merely blankly stared forward. Mikasa settled in beside her, muscles tense. Annie looked weak and faint, but Mikasa remembered what the female titan was capable of. Despite her exhaustion, she stayed vigil. Halfway through the ride, Mikasa felt her tiredness double, and rubbed a hand over her face, rubbing her tired eyes. When she opened them, she caught Annie staring at her.

That piercing stare made an uneasy shiver rock through her, and Mikasa had the sense that this was not going to be easy at all.

-

They arrived at the safe house and Mikasa hurried them inside. Gerald gave them a tour, explaining what the procedure would be—after Annie had been safely locked away in her room. There would be twenty guards stationed around the perimeter of the house, at all times, rotating shifts. They would not be seen, but they would be there. A guard would be stationed at each door and each window as an extra precaution. The house had no underground or second floor, to prevent an easier escape. The front door had a multitude of locks and mechanisms that only Gerald, and now Mikasa, could open. When they finished checking the door, Mikasa turned to Gerald with a forced smile.

“Thank you for the tour, but I think I can handle it from now.”

Gerald stared at her. “There is one more thing.” He dipped his head and then walked away and down the hallway. He paused by the room beside Annie’s and turned to look at Mikasa. “Hange has a strict security watch on the prisoner,” he started, looking grim. “She has killed many of our people, and if she gets out she’ll kill many more. So Hange had this room specifically built. This will be part of your duty.” He pushed the door open and gestured inside. Mikasa walked in, brows furrowed.

Her eyes widened. The room was small and completely bare, with only a single chair pushed up against the right wall. The wall on the left, however, was completely transparent. Mikasa could completely see into Annie’s room and small bathroom. She wasn’t certain if Annie could see her back. She was sitting on the bed, staring blankly. Mikasa studied her gaunt features, the tousled hair.

“Can she see us?”

“No.” Gerald shook his head. “The wall looks normal from her side. She shouldn’t ever know that this room exists. Hange asks that you please observe Annie from here whenever you feel the need, but at least once every day.”

Mikasa nodded. “Smart.”

The two of them left the room and Gerald showed her how to hide the entrance to the room, covering it with a panel that made it appear as if it was just a normal wall. He left then, telling Mikasa good luck. She thanked him and locked the door. She felt even more exhausted now. Sighing, Mikasa went to her room right opposite Annie’s, and collapsed on the bed. It was luxurious, with a thick, soft mattress and a blanket so soft her fingers slid across it like through butter. She barely kicked her boots off before she fell asleep, where no dreams bothered her.

-

The next day Mikasa woke early to the sound of birds chirping outside. She was confused at her surroundings at first, but then she remembered her new mission and her charge, and she frowned as she climbed out of bed. Her room had a bathroom equipped as well, so she bathed and cleaned herself up quickly and then stepped into the kitchen and rummaged around for food. Luckily for her the pantry was stocked full, so Mikasa started cooking. She made a ton of food for herself and a quarter of that for Annie. Gerald had told her that under Hange’s order, they were underfeeding Annie to make sure she never regained her strength. Even if she managed to shift, with her body being so weak she probably wouldn’t be able to do much.

Mikasa took Annie’s food on a tray and went over to her room, including some of her apple pie, since she felt slightly guilty about giving Annie so little food. Plus she remembered that Annie liked sweets. She didn’t knock and opened the door. Annie was still in bed, her back facing the room.

“Wake up,” Mikasa told her sternly. “Food.” She set the tray down on the table and straightened, waiting.

Annie shifted and turned around. She stared. “Okay,” she said blankly.

Mikasa lifted a brow. “Get out of bed, prisoner.”

Annie rolled her eyes and obeyed. Her new clothes hung on her starved frame. She hobbled over to the table and dropped down in the seat. Mikasa watched her study the food, and then she started to eat.

“I gave you some of my pie,” Mikasa told her, hoping to get some sort of response.

“I never asked for your pie,” Annie shot back.

Mikasa stood and waited, irritated, as Annie took her sweet time eating. She seemed to relish the annoyance, too. Annie was nearly finished, just nibbling on her piece of toast when Mikasa’s temper snapped. She grabbed the toast, tossed it on the tray and then stormed towards the door.

“A little impatient, Ackerman?” Annie called after her.

“You have no privilege here,” Mikasa told her before shutting and locking the door. She tossed the toast outside to the birds and then took her own food into the secret room. She sat and ate slowly, watching Annie carefully. She wasn’t at the table anymore but on the floor, exercising. Even though she made it seem as though she had given up, apparently she hadn’t. She didn’t do much before she collapsed, chest heaving. She sat up and wiped a hand over her face, and then she stood and went over to the bathroom. Mikasa’s stomach dropped when Annie started to strip.

Should she leave? Surely watching their prisoner shower wasn’t part of her duties. Though, Hange hadn’t specified anything she wasn’t allowed to do. Mikasa’s better sense told her to leave, to give Annie a little bit of respect, but then she remembered Eren’s sobbing face after his failed kidnapping, and her heart hardened. Annie deserved no respect. So she sat and watched, at first resolved, then curious.

Annie started the shower. She slipped out of her shirt slowly, pulling it off her torso as if she barely had the strength. When it was off, Mikasa swallowed. Annie’s breasts bounced free from her bra next, and then Annie slipped her fingers underneath the waistband of her pants, and slid them down just as slowly. Mikasa almost felt like Annie was doing this on purpose, dragging it out just because she was watching. That was absurd, of course. Annie was finally fully naked.

Her limbs were thinner, but there were no bones showing, like Mikasa had expected. Her skin was still a shade of sickly white and her hair looked even longer like this, right down to her hips. Annie stepped into the shower and turned, now fully facing Mikasa. The shower had been built in such a way that it was entirely visible from the secret room. Mikasa’s stomach fluttered. She looked away, flushing, but forced herself to look back.

Annie’s body was beautiful. Her breasts were large and full, capped by bright pink nipples that were taut from the cool air. Mikasa scooted her chair closer, so close that she could see the water droplets slide across the slopes of Annie’s breasts. Mikasa’s eyes traced every inch of naked skin, from her chest down to between her legs, where she was hidden by golden hair. Mikasa felt a rise of annoyance, but controlled herself when she realized why she was feeling that.

She continued to watch as Annie washed. She ran her hands over her own body, cupping her breasts, massaging them, letting them drop. When her hands ran down to between her legs, Mikasa swallowed again. Annie was doing nothing more than washing herself, and yet it was setting Mikasa on fire. By the time Annie washed the soap from her skin, Mikasa was absolutely hard in her pants. She flushed darkly in embarrassment when she felt it, and stood to rush from the room. She took an icy cold shower until her cock softened, but stayed there a long time because images of Annie’s naked body kept creeping into her mind. She only left her room when she got it under control.

There was a knock at the door, and Mikasa sighed in relief. It was a messenger from Hange to get a status report. Mikasa handed over a report she had written just after waking and watched the young girl hurry away. It bothered her sometimes, how their forces were mostly made up of children because all of the adults were dead. She knew that she and her friends had somewhat become veterans. They were basically the only ones left from all those years ago.

Hange had told her to allow Annie some time out of her room. The entire house was locked down tight, even the kitchen drawers and cupboards, so Annie couldn’t get a weapon to hurt either herself or anyone else. Mikasa waited extra-long before heading to Annie’s room to let her out, still thinking about the shower situation from the morning. It bothered her that Annie’s body had turned her on so much. Annie was a murderer. A traitor.

Mikasa really needed to find a way to release all this tension.

“You’ve got an hour of free time,” Mikasa announced once she opened the door. “To roam about.”

Annie looked at her in surprise. “You’re letting me free for an hour?”

Mikasa smiled darkly. “With supervision, and within the confines of this house.”

Annie sighed. “Whatever.” She stood and left the room, hands stuffed in her hoodie pockets.

Mikasa followed her closely as Annie searched every inch of the house. She watched her try to open windows, test door handles and get frustrated by the locked drawers in the kitchen. Mikasa tried not to take too much pleasure in Annie’s annoyance.

“There is absolutely no way you can escape, you know,” Mikasa told her casually. Annie whirled around, blue eyes burning. She stalked forward until they were in each other’s face.

“I won’t stop trying,” she growled.

Mikasa didn’t waver. She stood her ground and stared down into Annie’s eyes. “You’re welcome to, but you won’t succeed.”

Annie’s eyes narrowed. They stared at each other for a long, silent and uncomfortable moment. Annie’s expression changed then, from angry to darkly smug. Mikasa’s stomach tightened.

“At least I know I succeeded in weeding your people down.”

Mikasa clenched her hands into fists. Annie was trying to get a rise out of her, and she wouldn’t give her that. “Not by much.”

“Oh?” Annie smirked. “Didn’t I kill a whole squad of veterans? Just, squashed them under my feet. They were easy to kill. Bugs, really. All of them.” Mikasa inhaled deeply. The words were angering her, but she didn’t let it show. “I just hate that I never got the change to squash Eren too.”

The slap echoed loudly through the house, bouncing back at them and rattling around in Mikasa’s ears. She withdrew her stinging hand, face neutral. Fuck. Annie had made her strike out. Instead of looking angry or hurt, Annie started to laugh. Her cheek was red from the force of the blow, but she didn’t seem to care. Mikasa grabbed her roughly and started dragging her to her room.

“Play time is over,” she said carefully.

“What, did I get under your skin?” Annie taunted. She stumbled when Mikasa shoved her into her room. “Marley will destroy this place! They’ll destroy Paradis and everyone inside of it.”

Mikasa met her gaze a second before the door slammed shut, and her stomach bottomed out. Despite her words from earlier, Mikasa saw the bleeding edges of guilt and self-loathing swimming in Annie’s eyes, but then the door closed and Mikasa stepped away, breathing in deeply. She decided to sit in the secret room and watch her until the anger went away.

Nothing else made her this angry. Threaten the people she cared about and you’d be on her kill list. But strangely, as she watched Annie sit in one spot in her room, staring blankly up at the ceiling with no emotion on her face, the anger completely drained away to something akin to… pity.

That night Annie had a night terror. Mikasa was just about to leave when Annie shouted and bolted out of bed, chest heaving. Mikasa watched her then, as Annie stood and stared forward before rubbing a hand over her face and returning to bed. Annie had many nightmares after that, of which Mikasa wasn’t sure. Part of her felt bad for her, but the other part felt like Annie deserved it.

-

The next few days were tense and they barely said a word to each other as Mikasa went about her duties. She eventually allowed Annie to eat outside of her room, where she sat and ate with her. Annie didn’t seem interested in talking or interacting, and went straight to the bookcase in the corner of the lounge. Mikasa sat near and watched her as she read. She got tired of the constant silence, so she tried to start a conversation.

“What are you reading?” she asked.

Annie didn’t look up. “A book,” she responded, deadpan.

Mikasa sighed and went back to thinking about other things. Before long Annie’s time was up and she locked her back up in her room. Afterwards Annie worked out and showered, and Mikasa sat in the secret room and watched her. Every time she watched Annie shower or undress, her cock hardened like steel in her pants, but she sat there to watch it all, and left the secret room to distract herself from her arousal. She didn’t do anything to relieve herself, and maybe that was her biggest mistake.

There was just something about Annie that made her absolutely wild with desire. Mikasa made sure that whenever Annie would shower, she would be in the secret room to watch. It was like an addiction, slowly creeping in on her despite how painful ignoring the arousal was. She just couldn’t help herself.

-

Things got slightly better. Annie still didn’t speak much, but she at least said a few words here and there. Mikasa slowly allowed her to do more and more, gave her a little more freedom. Hange wanted them to make Annie feel like she wasn’t trapped, or at least akin to not being trapped, so that she was more likely to share her information with them. Mikasa thought this was a long, roundabout way to do it, but she didn’t say as much. She sent her daily reports, kept watch of Annie every second she could, and was surprised when Annie started to talk to her politely. Occasionally she would be snarky or sarcastic, but Mikasa ignored those. Ever since the slap, Annie hadn’t been overly vicious in her words. Maybe the blow had made her watch her words.

Sometimes Mikasa regretted how she’d hit her, but every time Annie said something nasty, that regret melted away. Every time she forgot that Annie was a dangerous war criminal, she forced herself to remember every death by Annie’s hand. But during the nights when she watched her, when her erection throbbed, it was difficult to see Annie as anything but a woman.

Maybe she grew a little soft. She let Annie have a little _too_ much freedom.

Mikasa let her out for her daily roaming, but she got so absorbed by her book that she forgot to keep an eye on her. Time got away from her.

Mikasa sensed Annie behind her a second before a knife sliced through the air, aiming right for her throat. She tossed her book, jumped off the couch and turned in time to deflect another swipe. Annie’s face was calm but her eyes were sharp and focused. Mikasa cursed herself softly. She’d left Annie unsupervised. How had she been so stupid? How had Annie managed to get through the locks and into a kitchen drawer to get a knife? She must have watched Mikasa do it. Fuck.

“Put that down,” Mikasa cautioned, voice calm and gentle. “I’ll pretend this never happened.”

Annie’s eyes narrowed, but she said nothing. She leapt forward, slashing with the knife. She was still weak so Mikasa managed to dodge the knife easily. Annie was terrible at masking her movements. The knife glinted in the dim overhead light. Annie gripped it so tightly that her fist was absolutely white. Mikasa was only mildly worried about Annie actually killing her. She was more concerned about avoiding wounds and getting that weapon out of her prisoner’s hand.

“Put it away, Annie,” Mikasa ordered, voice firmer. “Or you’ll regret it.”

Determination flashed in Annie’s eyes. There was no talking to her. Mikasa realized that Annie was probably prepared to die for this. Rather die than remain locked up here. Mikasa’s mind flashed to every nasty word, every bit of ungratefulness and rudeness, and her blood began to boil. Every bit of respect Mikasa gave her, despite their situation. Who the fuck did Annie think she was? Outwardly, Mikasa remained calm. Annie was still trying to stab her, launching forward and grunting with every arc of her arm. Inwardly, Mikasa was molten. Liquid heat pooled in her belly.

Annie had no stamina at all, not after everything her body had been through. She was already red in the face and out of breath, but she didn’t seem likely to give up. Mikasa watched her carefully, waiting for the perfect moment, and when she saw it, she grabbed Annie’s wrist, twisted it until the knife dropped and then threw Annie to the ground. She only grunted in pain, and then Mikasa was on her.

“You made a very big mistake,” she growled. Her heart was thrumming.

In her pants her cock was hard and throbbing. The past few nights of resisting her own desire had built her arousal until it was unbearable, and now she couldn’t ignore it anymore. Still furious, she started to pull at Annie’s clothes. Annie still fought her, eyes bright with anger.

“Stop!” Annie shouted, resisting with all of her might. Her leg pressed up against Mikasa’s cock in her struggling and a slight wave of pleasure made Mikasa’s entire body tingle. An idea hit her then, one that made her ice cold and fiercely hot at the same time.

 _I’ll take her,_ Mikasa thought hotly, finally pulling Annie’s pyjama shirt off. She wasn’t wearing anything underneath, so her breasts bounced freely into the humid air. Mikasa stared at them, entranced. Annie tried to cover them, but Mikasa forced her arms up and pinned them to the floor with one hand.

“Stay still,” Mikasa growled at her.

Annie did not, in fact, hold still. Mikasa didn’t waste time to touch her, even though she ached to know how soft Annie’s skin would feel against her lips and tongue. Instead she ripped Annie’s pants off, ignoring her desperate cries and her struggling movements. It took a lot of effort, but her overwhelming strength won out, and Annie lay bare beneath her.

Mikasa swallowed. Her cock was throbbing badly then. If she didn’t take care of it soon she would explode in her pants, and that wouldn’t do. She had plans of where she would explode.

Mikasa tightened her grip on Annie’s wrists and leaned in to mould their lips together. Annie tried to pull away, but couldn’t. She did not kiss back and her lips were completely unresponsive, but Mikasa forced them to move with her own. In the meantime she reached down between them and unzipped her pants, pulling her aching shaft free. Annie stiffened beneath her.

“No! Please no!” Annie cried, muffled against her mouth.

Mikasa sucked in a breath. “Ssh,” she said. “No one else knows I was born this way. You’re the only one.”

Mikasa had never done this before. Her mind was completely clouded by her desire, by the warm, shuddering body beneath hers. She aligned her cock with Annie’s entrance, and then she shoved herself inside, first encountering the resistance of Annie’s hymen before tearing through. Annie didn’t scream, but she made a muffled sound into Mikasa’s mouth and arched her body off the floor.

The moment Mikasa was surrounded by her clinging heat, she saw stars. It felt more exquisite than she thought possible. She forced herself not to start at a brutal pace, but she still thrust her hips hard. The sound of their skin slapping together filled the air, followed by slight noises from Annie that Mikasa barely even heard. Annie managed to rip their faces apart, but Mikasa was too lost in her pleasure to even care. She pressed her forehead against the cool floor and slammed into Annie, again and again, sliding in and out.

Annie was extremely tight. Gripping onto her cock so firmly. It was almost painful at first, thanks to no wetness, but after the first couple of thrusts wetness leaked out, and her thrusts went more smoothly. Every time she entered Annie, she fluttered around her. At that point Annie had stopped struggling and just lay there, head tipped to the side. Mikasa didn’t notice. She didn’t care.

Mikasa was frantic, almost clumsy. Her hips started to jerk unevenly as she felt her climax drawing near. The length of her cock throbbed with fullness. She was probably already spilling. She took in a great gasp of a breath, and then she slammed into Annie one last time and came with a sharp cry of relief. Come spurted from the tip of her cock, pumping into Annie until there was nothing left to give and her body went limp. She pulled out quickly and collapsed onto her back, panting. Her cock softened and lay against her tummy.

She waited, allowing her heartbeat to slow, for the fog over her brain to clear. When it did, she finally glanced over at Annie. Annie was sobbing quietly, covering her face with her arms. Mikasa reached out and touched her shoulder, but Annie flinched away from her.

“Don’t fucking touch me!” Annie cried out. She moved away and gathered her clothes, wincing and crying. Blood and come slid down her thighs. She climbed onto unsteady feet, ignoring Mikasa entirely. “I’m going to my room,” she said blankly.

Mikasa sat there and watched as Annie limped to her room, shut the door with a click, and then everything was silent.

-

Mikasa wasn’t sure what she expected after what happened. Annie stopped eating, stopped talking entirely. The silence in the house grew even worse, and Mikasa felt bored beyond measure. The short conversation she had with the messenger each morning wasn’t really enough, and each time she tried to get Annie to speak to her, Annie ignored her. But over the days she started to eat again, seemed to start sleeping again too.

Mikasa spent most nights watching her, and barely got any sleep herself. To slowly bring Annie back to normal, Mikasa started giving her a bit more food. Maybe she felt guilty too. She was fighting against her internal self all the time. Annie deserved it, Annie did not. Annie deserved it, Annie did not. Despite everything, Mikasa wanted her again. She went to bed, cock hard, and remembered how it felt to be inside of Annie, how warm and slick she had been. She woke in the morning rock solid, having dreamt all night about fucking Annie on every surface of the house.

Mikasa fully planned on using Annie’s body again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to leave kudos if you like that story. I'll be more motivated to finish the story if you leave comments.

A week since the first time had passed. Annie was talking to her again, and she flinched less. Maybe she noticed the extra food, too. If Hange found out what Mikasa had done, she would straight up murder her. But Hange wouldn’t find out. She didn’t need to know.

Mikasa settled into her chair, ready to watch Annie go to sleep. Once she was sure Annie was slumbering deeply she would retire to her own bed. Annie didn’t sleep in her usual clothes, though, as she had done the whole week. This time she undressed. Mikasa sat up straighter, suddenly alert.

Annie slowly pulled her clothes off, first the top, revealing her beautiful breasts as they bounced free, and then her lower half. Her pussy was still hidden by her golden hair, and it made Mikasa burn with frustration. Her cock immediately hardened, just from remembering how Annie felt below her. Mikasa couldn’t take it anymore.

She burst into Annie’s room just before she slipped into her pyjama pants.

“Mikasa?” Annie cried out, alarmed.

Mikasa didn’t give her time to think. She rushed forward and pinned Annie to the bed, eyes boring down into her. Annie’s blue eyes widened and then narrowed. Mikasa started undressing herself, her heart pounding hard in her chest. When she was naked she roughly shoved Annie’s thighs apart, revealing the pink flesh between. Mikasa grabbed her cock in her fist and aligned herself, but for a long second she hesitated. Annie’s body was so small. She still had slight bruises at her thighs from the first time Mikasa took her. She wasn’t resisting or trying to move away, but Annie’s eyes had a resigned, blank look to them. She was looking to the side, body tense. She knew what was going to happen.

Mikasa swallowed. All of Annie’s terrible crimes flashed behind her eyes. No, Annie deserved this. No guilt, no mercy. She deserved to be used and fucked raw. Mikasa shoved her guilt and hesitation down, and grabbed one of Annie’s hips. The grip wasn’t bruising, but it was firm. She didn’t shove herself inside immediately, but let her cock glide over Annie’s lips. Annie stiffened even more at the contact, but relaxed when Mikasa didn’t penetrate.

The first time, Mikasa had been frantic and single minded. Now, though, she took her time to explore all of Annie’s body. She pulled a stiff nipple between her lips, suckled on it and flicked across the tip. To her disappointment, but not surprising, Annie made no sound. Mikasa trailed her hand up from Annie’s hip to her breast, cupping it gently and giving it a firm squeeze. God, it was so soft. Every inch of Annie’s skin was soft and warm. Mikasa wanted to trail her tongue everywhere. She settled for her nipples instead, swirling her tongue around the peak. She released Annie’s other breast and dipped her hand lower, where she allowed her fingertips to sweep through Annie’s folds. To her surprise, she felt slight wetness there. Some of it might have been her own, but when she tested Annie’s entrance, she found it not entirely dry.

Mikasa groaned. “You’re wet,” she breathed against Annie’s ear. She got no response, not even a remark. Annoyed, Mikasa decided her playing was over. She shifted her hips, pressing the head of her cock against Annie’s entrance and then slowly pushed inside. Unlike the first time she didn’t brutally enter her. This time she tried to go slowly, to let Annie’s body open for her, let her in. Annie was tense the entire time. Mikasa tried to kiss her, but Annie dropped her head to the side, so Mikasa buried her face against her throat and jerked her hips forward, sliding all the way inside. Annie made a slight noise.

As Mikasa started to slide in and out, she reached down between them to find Annie’s clit. When she did, she rubbed circles around it, hoping to get any sort of reaction out of Annie. Besides her body stiffening even more, she got nothing. Mikasa grew angry, so she fastened her pace. Her cock was aching, straining with the need for release. Annie was warm and so alive below her. Her inner walls fluttered and clutched and Mikasa wanted to be utterly consumed by her.

“Annie,” she groaned, grabbing hold of her hip, changing the angle of her thrusts. She was utterly pleased when Annie made a slight noise. Had she done something that made Annie feel good? She didn’t want to stop and wonder about why that was important for her. Annie didn’t moan again, much to her disappointment, nor did she come. Before long, Mikasa didn’t care.

She focused on Annie’s laboured breathing, on the rise and fall of her chest, the way her breasts felt against her chest, nipples hard. Mikasa moved harder, slamming their bodies together, panting and groaning. Annie tightened around her. Mikasa thought she was about to come, and because of that her own orgasm took her by surprise. She arched her body and cursed loudly, coming so hard that her eyelids tingled. She still pumped her hips, emptying herself into Annie until she was spent and twitching. Her cock started softening, so Mikasa pulled out and away and brushed her hair out of her eyes. Annie still looked off to the side, face blank.

“Are you done?” Annie asked her, voice laced with disgust. “Using me for your sick desires?”

Mikasa opened her mouth to respond, anger rising hot inside of her. But she closed her mouth. There was no blood this time. Streams of clear come leaked out of Annie’s pussy, painting her thighs and pooling below her. There was nothing Mikasa needed to say. So she climbed off the bed, gathered her clothes and left.

Despite how sated she felt, she couldn’t ignore the slight twinge of guilt deep in her gut, even though she kept reminding herself that Annie was the monster here, not her.

-

It became a sick obsession for her. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn’t stop herself from entering Annie’s room every night, using her body every night. After the second time, Mikasa vowed to use lubricant so that she didn’t hurt Annie anymore. It became less about getting herself off and more about trying to get Annie to respond. She would always lay limp, face blank as Mikasa pumped into her. During the day time Annie remained silent and solemn, often reading. Mikasa would ask her about the book and sometimes Annie would talk to her about it. Those moments were rare.

Mikasa adjusted the hard cock in her pants. She was standing outside of Annie’s door, breathing in deeply through her nose, imagining what she was going to do. It was so easy to simply melt into Annie, to forget the world they lived in, the situation and the struggles that had brought them here. When Mikasa pushed the door open, Annie glanced up at her. The blue in her eyes were vibrant, awake. There was an odd spark in them that made Mikasa’s body tingle. Annie’s eyes flicked to between Mikasa’s legs, probably eying the bulge there, and then they focused instead on the far wall.

It was all protocol by then. Annie never participated, but she didn’t struggle either. Mikasa pushed her down onto her back, slowly pulled both their clothes off. She situated herself between Annie’s hips, but ran her hands everywhere first. She caressed Annie’s chest, her sides and her thighs. She bent down to lightly suck and lick at her nipples, fingertips straying to between her legs. Mikasa sought out her clit, surprised to find it immediately, engorged and throbbing. She pulled back, eyes wide. Dipping down, she felt wetness. A lot of wetness.

Annie was wet for her.

Annie’s jaw muscles bunched tightly. No matter what was going on in her head, her body couldn’t deny this. Her body was reacting. Mikasa didn’t bother using the lube again. She wouldn’t need to. She dipped down instead, kissing, licking and nipping her way down. Annie’s body was completely tense then, and when Mikasa’s breath washed over her slick pussy, she jerked away.

“No,” she said, deadpan. She pulled her thighs together and glared.

Mikasa stared at her. She couldn’t risk getting kicked in the face. Even though Annie was still weaker than her, by being between her legs Mikasa became vulnerable. As frustrated as it made her, she had to let this one goes for now. She had to make Annie want it bad enough to let her do it. Mikasa nodded slowly, letting Annie see the sincerity in her eyes.

“Open your legs,” she commanded, scooting up. Annie hesitated, staring at her face, and then she obeyed and parted her thighs.

Mikasa didn’t tease her again. She got her hips into position, let Annie’s wetness coat her shaft and then slid all the way inside. She fucked Annie like she did every night, but she couldn’t help noticing that on this night, Annie was wetter, slicker. She wasn’t as tight. Her body felt hotter, her breaths came out faster. When Mikasa came with a sharp cry, come spraying inside of Annie, she swore she heard a slight moan.

Something changed between them after that, and Mikasa was certain it was coming from Annie. They started talking more, about anything and everything. Annie asked to help her cook and Mikasa let her, giving her the least dangerous things to do. The first time she fully expected Annie to attack her again, but she didn’t. Days and days went by, of playing chess for hours at a time, neither wanting to lose to the other; of talking about their time as trainees and remembering the good times they’d had, once upon a time. Mikasa brought up Sasha’s antics and Annie mentioned the time they nearly fought, and Mikasa realized that she really started to enjoy Annie’s company. During the nights, Annie responded to her touch. She seemed almost eager every time Mikasa slipped into her room, until eventually she was already naked for her, without having been asked. It made Mikasa hotter and hotter for her, and more desperate than ever to make Annie feel just as good.

She wanted to make Annie come. She let her leave the house with her, taking her on a short trail through the woods. She couldn’t shift, so there was no danger of that and her cuffed hands promised that even if she escaped, she wouldn’t make it far. But Annie didn’t even try to run. She tipped her head back, inhaled deeply and let the sun bathe her face. Mikasa watched her, arousal stirring inside of her.

She took Annie to a secluded spot in the woods, where she was certain no guards were nearby. If she called out for them they would hear, but otherwise they were alone. Mikasa pushed Annie up against the tree and fucked her like not doing so would be the death of her. She tried everything she could think of to make it good for Annie too. She angled her thrusts just right, she rubbed Annie’s clit, tweaked her nipples, but when Mikasa came, Annie didn’t.

They went back to the house, Annie silent and Mikasa disappointed. After that, Mikasa decided that she was done underfeeding Annie, too, and started to give her full portions. Annie seemed to realize, because she seemed relax a bit.

-

Mikasa tried to focus on the book on her lap, but her focus kept straying. Things had been going well between her and Annie. The sex felt a lot more consensual than when it had started, despite Annie still being an unwilling participant. Mikasa ignored the slight twinge of guilt in her belly. Instead, she thought about all of the nights she had spent with Annie in her arms.

She craved her. Despite that, Mikasa stopped going into the secret room Why would she need to, when she could go into Annie’s room and watch the real thing? And she did. Every night she watched Annie shower, with running commentary. At first Annie had been embarrassed, but a few days later, she seemed not to care. Mikasa even wondered if Annie enjoyed being watched.

Mikasa set the book aside. She suddenly wondered how it would feel to have her cock between Annie’s lips. Would her tongue feel like silk, would the heat be melting?

Mikasa had never experienced oral before. Hell, before she’d forced herself on Annie, she’d never been with anyone before. But now, it was all she could think about. Swallowing the dryness from her mouth, Mikasa left her chair and headed to Annie’s room. She closed the door behind her just as Annie stepped out of her bathroom. Her blue eyes locked with Mikasa’s, gaze filled with a question.

She wasn’t afraid anymore. For some reason, the thought made Mikasa’s belly warm and liquid. She swallowed hard and marched forward, fingers twitching.

“Get on your knees,” she rasped out. Her pulse was thrumming. Silently, Annie obeyed, dropping to her knees. Her gaze never wavered and her eyes were like razors. Mikasa pulled her cock out, sighing in relief. It had been straining hard against her tight pants. She slid a hand over the bulging shaft, twisting slightly at the head, and inhaled sharply. “Now suck me.”

-

Annie stared at the cock pointing at her face. She felt a wave of conflicting emotions. On one hand she felt repulsed by Mikasa, by the very command that had left her lips, but then her pussy throbbed, clit pulsing, and she could already feel her wetness seeping through her panties.

Mikasa had violated her body. Had used her. Fucked her. Over and over. And yet, Annie wanted more. The first time had been awful. But every time after that, it felt better and better. Annie would lie awake and think about it. She secretly enjoyed having Mikasa watch her shower, and there was a voice deep in her heart that told her she liked belonging to Mikasa, being used by her as if she was property. She loved it on a deep level, that Mikasa took pleasure from her body. Sometimes she would cry, but in between she would furiously rub her clit through her panties until she came in a shuddering heap. Mikasa picked a constant time to visit her, so Annie learnt to expect her. To anticipate. Every time she caught sight of that cock, her heart would flip.

Now Mikasa wanted her to suck it. She thought about resisting, but lately Mikasa had been nicer to her, gentler. The fucking wasn’t brutal and it was obvious that Mikasa was trying to make the pleasure run both ways. She succeeded most times, but Annie forced her own orgasm away until Mikasa had already left and she could coax herself to one alone.

Annie was so angry. At herself, at the world, at the people in it. At Mikasa, too. But her tongue twitched, her clit was absolutely pounding and the sight in front of her was too tantalizing to resist, even though she would rather kill herself than admit it. Mikasa clearly expected her to resist. Her eyes had gone wide when Annie had actually dropped to her knees.

This loss of control, it did something to her that she wasn’t even ready to admit to herself yet. When Mikasa took her freedom away, it made her skin light on fire. Every time Mikasa gave her orders, told her what to do, used her, Annie wanted to whimper. She tried to shove her desires away as Mikasa stood there in front of her, but it was so difficult.

Hesitantly, Annie scooted closer and closed her fist around the base. It was warm and firm, but still soft, and Mikasa released a strangled moan above her. Arousal pulsed through her, pounding between her legs. Part of her wished Mikasa had simply thrown her to the floor and taken her again.

“I said suck me,” Mikasa growled softly. Her fingers threaded through Annie’s hair, tugging her forward. Annie didn’t have control when the tip of the cock brushed against her lips. She toyed with the idea of biting, but she was sure Mikasa wouldn’t appreciate that. Besides, being forced to obey made her throb with arousal. She wanted to make Mikasa feel good. Heart pounding, Annie opened her lips and let the head slide into her mouth.

Mikasa’s body went rigid. Annie swirled her tongue around the top of it. Mikasa clearly grew impatient. Both hands wrapped around the back of Annie’s head and dragged her forward. Her cock slid deeper into Annie’s mouth, nudging her throat. Annie squeezed her eyes shut and forced herself not to gag. Mikasa pulled back quickly, but started to thrust. They were shallow, not far enough to touch her throat again. Annie helplessly held onto Mikasa’s hips as her cock pumped in and out of her mouth. She swirled her tongue as much as she could, but Mikasa was mostly in control of her mouth.

Annie could feel herself dripping, then. She hated herself for it. Hated that knowing Mikasa had all of the power here made her absolutely drenched. Her pussy clenched hard and she wished she had something deep inside of it to stave off the intense ache there. Mikasa might have sensed it, because she grunted softly and pulled out, chest heaving.

“Undress,” Mikasa told her sternly.

Annie’s stomach fluttered. She stood and hurried to obey, dropping her clothes in seconds. Mikasa watched her hungrily, her cock sticking out in front of her, wet and slick. The head was a bright, excited red and the veins along the shaft bulged and throbbed.

“On the bed.”

Annie dropped down onto the bed and watched Mikasa crawl atop her. Before, it made her body fill with fear, but now her skin felt hot and her core throbbed badly. Mikasa didn’t immediately slide into her, though, as she was expecting. Instead, Mikasa crawled down until Annie’s legs were over her shoulders. The first time Mikasa had tried this, Annie had panicked. She never wanted Mikasa to see her come, and if Mikasa used her body like this there was no way she wouldn’t. But now, she ached so badly she couldn’t bring herself to say no. She closed her eyes tightly and waited for the hot touch of Mikasa’s tongue.

-

Mikasa could smell her. It was heavy and sweet and it made her mouth water. She ached badly, but more than that she wanted to see Annie writhe in ecstasy. She also didn’t want to waste her seed in Annie’s mouth. No, she would let herself spill inside of Annie, nowhere else. For now, she had a treat to devour.

Annie’s pussy was absolutely swollen and dripping. Her outer lips were puffy, inner folds spread out like a flower, revealing the bright red bud of her clit. Mikasa thought she saw a heartbeat there. She slid her lips along Annie’s thigh, in the mood to tease just a little bit. Annie tensed and released the softest noise. Mikasa felt encouraged, invigorated.

“If you need to moan, then moan.”

Annie went silent. Mikasa dipped forward, sweeping the flat of her tongue from entrance to root. Annie’s body quivered and her lips popped open, a soft moan dripping out.

“That’s more like it,” Mikasa husked.

She went back to work. Tasting as much of Annie as she could. She dipped her tongue around her entrance, gathering her juices into her mouth and moaned. Annie’s taste was making her dizzy with want. She licked upwards, suckled on her lips, her folds until she reached her clit. Mikasa swept her tongue over the tip. Annie released a loud moan then.

Mikasa’s lower back was tingling with arousal. She wrapped her lips around Annie’s clit and started savagely slashing over it. Annie’s thighs immediately clamped down around her face and her hands gripped at Mikasa’s hair. Annie didn’t say anything but her body spoke enough for her. She was breathing harsher, her nails were biting into Mikasa’s scalp and her face was contorted in pleasure. Mikasa watched her face intently.

Annie’s hips jerked softly. Mikasa didn’t slow down her tongue at all, but she managed to notice what Annie was silently asking for. Groaning, she thrust two fingers into her pussy. Annie fluttered and clutched around her. Fuck, she was _so_ wet. Mikasa’s face was smeared with it. All she could smell and taste and feel was Annie.

Annie started to whimper. Mikasa made sure her fingers slid harshly against Annie’s front wall along her sweet spot, and she doubled the pace of her tongue even though her jaw was starting to ache. A new pulse of wetness spilled out of Annie, dribbling down Mikasa’s wrist to stain the bed sheet. Mikasa started rocking her own hips, sliding her cock along the bed. She burned so badly, but she wouldn’t stop until Annie was coming into her mouth.

“Come,” Mikasa growled around her clit. “Now.”

Annie stopped breathing for a second. Mikasa pressed her hand against Annie’s pelvis, and then the orgasm ripped through her. Annie’s body tensed and coiled, muscles locked into place. Her mouth fell open with a silent scream. Mikasa continued thrusting, feeling the way Annie’s walls fluttered and pulled against her fingers, drawing them as deep as they could go. Mikasa groaned. She needed to come.

She pulled away quickly and grabbed her cock. Annie wasn’t even halfway done with her orgasm before Mikasa thrust her cock inside of her. She was tight from the contractions and it was absolute bliss. Mikasa covered Annie’s body with her own and pumped her hips hard, driving so deep that she hit Annie’s cervix with every thrust. Annie started moaning against her ear, louder and louder until her pussy quivered again. Mikasa felt Annie’s orgasm squirt against her skin, sliding down her legs. She couldn’t control herself. Annie had soared right into a second orgasm.

“Annie,” Mikasa gasped, eyes squeezed shut. Annie grabbed hold of her then—the first time she’d ever touched her while Mikasa was inside of her—and raked her nails down Mikasa’s back.

“Yes,” Annie hissed, the sound of a madwoman finally finding release.

That one word was all Mikasa needed. She cried out and slammed in one more time, coming. She filled Annie with jet after jet of thick come, spurting right into her womb. Mikasa jogged her hips slightly with the aftershocks of her release, and then she collapsed, breathless and limp. Annie’s hands were still on her back, and they were warm.

She never expected Annie’s arms to feel so secure around her body.

“Don’t relax quite yet,” Mikasa husked against her ear. “You have some cleaning to do.”

She pulled out. Annie groaned softly, then her eyes widened when Mikasa scooted closer, cock bobbing in front of her. “Clean me up.”

Annie’s eyes met hers for a moment, almost defiant, but her eyes darkened and she opened her mouth, allowing Mikasa to slide in. Annie used both of her hands and her mouth, tongue sweeping over every inch of wet skin. Mikasa shut her eyes, her lower lip caught between her teeth. The knowledge that Annie was licking up Mikasa’s and her own juices was almost too much. But Annie eventually finished her duty, slowly and carefully cleaning every inch of her. Mikasa’s stomach clenched when Annie pulled her out of her mouth.

“Satisfied?” Annie asked her, a brow quirked. Her cheeks were crimson.

Mikasa grinned. “Very.”


	3. Chapter 3

Mikasa woke in Annie’s bed that morning, curled around her back. Annie was fast asleep, her hair a wild nest on her head. She remembered the previous night, could still taste Annie on her lips. Her cock was hard as steel already, and since she was already there and they were both naked…

Mikasa scooted closer, sliding her cock between Annie’s thighs and against her pussy. She started slow thrusts, just sliding herself through Annie’s folds. She grew wet immediately and the feeling was like heaven. Annie groaned softly, the only sign that she had woken up. Mikasa grabbed hold of Annie’s hip, making sure she stayed in place, and allowed the lazy rhythm to guide them both into a soft, intense release. Mikasa sprayed all over Annie’s thighs and the bedsheet, but she didn’t really care. She pressed a kiss against Annie’s shoulder afterwards.

“Have a shower,” she told her softly. “I need to take you into town to see Hange.”

Mikasa climbed out of bed and changed into her clothes. Annie watched her silently, blue eyes wide and alert despite how deeply asleep she had been. Mikasa gave her a nod and then left to shower on her own.

Waking up next to Annie had been good. Too good. The feel of her warm body, the way her ass fitted against Mikasa’s front, the smell of her skin, it all drove Mikasa wild. She jerked herself off once in the shower and then dressed in her uniform. Annie was ready by the time Mikasa opened her door, and then she cuffed Annie’s wrists and helped her into the carriage that was waiting outside. They said nothing to each other as they rode, but Mikasa’s eyes kept straying to Annie’s legs. She was wearing a sinfully short skirt—one Mikasa had snuck in for her, hoping she would wear it one day. After what they had done last night, Mikasa was worried that she would get a full on erection out in public. Thankfully she managed to keep herself fairly hidden, but when they arrived at the building and walked out, and Mikasa got a good look at Annie’s ass swaying just underneath the edge of the skirt, she had to adjust the stiff shaft of her cock. This was not going to be easy.

Hange interrogated Annie alone. It was done in her office, civil. Mikasa paced uneasily in the hallway, and when the door finally opened and a guard led Annie to Mikasa, she released a huge breath of relief.

“Continue on as you were,” the guard said, giving her a nod. “Hange will send a report tomorrow.”

Mikasa nodded and grabbed hold of Annie’s arm, dragging her away. As soon as the guard disappeared she let Annie go, but kept close to her side.

“Everything still alright?” she asked curiously.

Annie gave her a look. “Peachy.”

Mikasa looked away. Of course, nothing about this situation was peachy. Annie was a war criminal, a shifter that had wiped out so many lives. And yet, as Mikasa looked at her she couldn’t see anything more than just a lost girl. Her heart throbbed. Annie’s skirt was really short, so when Mikasa’s eyes travelled lower, her cock throbbed too. All of her arousal from earlier came rushing back. Suddenly desperate, Mikasa grabbed Annie’s hand and pulled her into the nearest empty office. Annie made a noise of surprise, but moaned softly when Mikasa pressed her up against the wall.

“You look stunning in that skirt,” Mikasa husked against her ear. “It’s made me so hard. Your ass is so beautiful.”

Annie moaned again. She didn’t seem to care that her wrists were still cuffed, and put her arms around Mikasa’s neck. Mikasa pulled her cock out in a rush and swept Annie’s underwear to the side. She was already dripping wet, more than ready for Mikasa when she lifted her up roughly by her ass, wound her legs around her waist and then pushed forward, sliding all the way in. Annie gasped softly at her ear.

Mikasa knew they didn’t have a lot of time. If they didn’t make it down to the carriage soon, the guard waiting would seek them out. Hange would find out that they’d disappeared and the entire garrison would be looking for them. The last thing she wanted was for them to barrel into the room and find her pants down, balls deep.

“Come with,” Mikasa ordered. “And fast.”

She started with a deep, hard pace. Sliding out until the tip and slamming back in. Annie burrowed her face against Mikasa’s shoulder, so Mikasa pressed her forehead to the cool wall and shut her eyes, focus completely between her legs. She absolutely loved the feel of Annie stretched around her. She wished she could watch her cock slide in and out, how Annie’s pussy absolutely strained around her, but there was no time to enjoy such delights.

Mikasa pumped into her fast and hard, breaths rasping in and out. Every time she thrust back in, Annie released a breathy moan. With each moan, Mikasa neared her peak. She went faster and faster, Annie practically bouncing between her and the wall, and then she was coming. Annie clamped down on her, walls pulsing and fluttering. Mikasa groaned and jogged her hips slowly until she emptied herself completely inside of Annie, and then she carefully withdrew and set her down on the floor.

“We need to clean up,” she panted softly. “And hurry back.”

Annie gave a slight nod. She seemed dazed. Mikasa took off her undershirt and used that to clean the come from Annie’s pussy and thighs. She crumbled it up and tossed it in the nearest dustbin, then checked the hallway before pulling Annie along with her.

They made it to the carriage and back home, no one realizing a thing. As soon as they were back in the safety of the house, Mikasa removed the cuffs and took Annie to her room. Her orgasm from earlier hadn’t been enough. Not nearly enough. She needed Annie again, needed to hear her moan louder.

As soon as the door clicked shut behind them, Annie whirled around and leaned in, capturing Mikasa’s lips. Mikasa could do nothing but groan in surprise and pleasure. Annie’s lips were incredibly soft and warm. They grabbed at each other, pulling as close as they could. Mikasa sighed. She could definitely do this forever, kiss Annie like this. It was hot and hungry, but not frantic yet. Mikasa wanted to memorize the way Annie’s lips felt against hers.

Mikasa deepened the kiss, breathing through her nose. Annie wrapped her arms around Mikasa’s neck, and then her tongue pressed against Mikasa’s lower lip and when she opened her mouth, the tongue slid in. Mikasa’s entire body shivered when Annie’s tongue slid against hers.

Annie pulled back, nipped her bottom lip and then dove right back in. Mikasa’s cock was straining hard in her pants. Every brush of Annie’s lips and tongue sent tingles right down to between her legs. She moaned like an animal in need. Annie’s hand slipped into her hair and gently pulled, so Mikasa slid her hands into Annie’s pants and grabbed her ass, giving it a gentle squeeze. In response Annie pressed harder against her chest, rubbing their clothed breasts together, and whined.

It was becoming too much. She needed more. Mikasa pulled away, wanting to rip her clothes off and get this started, but Annie merely followed her until they were kissing again, wetly and now frantically. Annie’s tongue was all over her mouth, caressing against her, tasting her lips. Mikasa slid her hands to Annie’s front there, dipping under her shirt to caress her tummy. Annie shivered and pulled away, a trail of saliva linking them.

Annie happily removed her shirt, and a wave of arousal swept through Mikasa’s body. Mikasa started pulling her own clothes off. When they were both naked, Annie obediently climbed on the bed and Mikasa followed her, but before she could settle between her legs, Annie pressed a hand against her chest, stopping her.

“Wait.”

Mikasa’s stomach dropped. If Annie was asking her to stop, she would have to. The way things were now, there was no way she could take Annie against her will again, no matter how turned on she was. “What’s wrong?”

Annie looked to the side, eyes lidded. Her cheeks started filling with red, making Mikasa’s worry turn to confusion. “Can I…?” Her words trailed off, cheeks darkening still.

Mikasa gently gripped her chin and turned her face so that their eyes could lock. “Tell me,” she urged.

Annie swallowed. “Can I be on top?”

Mikasa’s heart stuttered. “Are you sure?” She searched Annie’s eyes and found nothing but desire there. Pure lust. Slight tinges of guilt filled Mikasa’s gut, but she pushed it all down. Here Annie was, asking for something she never had before. When Annie nodded, Mikasa moved onto her back and Annie straddled her.

Mikasa was a little nervous, giving control over to Annie like that. She still wasn’t sure if Annie was going to try and murder her, but she looked placid. Her hands softly roamed the hard contours of Mikasa’s abdomen, and then she grabbed hold of Mikasa’s cock and guided it to her entrance. Mikasa watched her, rapt. This was a fantastic view. Like this, she could stare at the swell of Annie’s breasts, the tight pink nipples and the hard lines of muscle that hadn’t quite disappeared yet. When Annie started sinking down, Mikasa stared between their legs. She was in awe.

Annie took her in slowly, pussy stretching and flaring out around her thick shaft. Annie closed her eyes, brows knitting together, and Mikasa thought that she had never seen something so beautiful before. With just a few rotations on her hips, Annie slid down all the way. She released a breath.

“Do you enjoy fucking me?” Annie asked her. Those blue eyes opened and they were fire and ice. Mikasa’s words dried up in her throat. This wasn’t an accusation, but a challenge. Annie lifted herself high and then brought herself back. Sparks of pleasure ran down Mikasa’s entire body. She reached out and gripped Annie’s hips.

“If you move like that, I’ll come early,” she warned.

Annie smirked the slightest bit. The sight of it made Mikasa ache. Annie’s clinging, silky heat was almost too much. The sight of her body, of the stretch between her legs, was almost too much. Mikasa grunted and groaned as Annie rode her dick, and then she couldn’t hold herself back anymore. She took control of the pace, gripping Annie’s hips hard and lifting her up, dropping her down. Annie cried out in surprise and pleasure.

“Yes,” Annie groaned. Her eyes were shut and she sucked her lower lip between her teeth. “Fuck me, Mikasa.”

Euphoria would be describing it too lightly. Sweat broke out all over Mikasa’s hot, feverish skin. Annie enjoyed this. She wanted it. Wanted to be fucked. The knowledge made her weak. She couldn’t last long after that. Mikasa slammed upwards into Annie one more time and came, spraying everything she had. Annie dropped down on top of her and moulded their lips together.

The kiss was hot and needy and hard. Annie came then too, fluttering and clutching around her. Her release spilled from between them and onto the sheets, but Mikasa didn’t care about the mess. They kissed for a long time, languid and relaxed, even long after their climaxes subsided, Annie ghosting her fingertips over Mikasa’s breast . When they pulled their mouths away, they rested their foreheads together, and Mikasa felt a deep stab of pain in her heart.

How had she ever been okay with hurting Annie the way she had?

-

Mikasa waited for Annie to get absorbed in a book before she started playing the music. It was soft, sensual and relaxing and when Annie heard it her head snapped up, eyes surprised. Few things distracted her from her book so easily, and Mikasa couldn’t help feeling a bit smug.

“Where did you find that?” Annie asked as she hurried over, eyes roaming over the device.

“Hange gave it to me,” Mikasa explained. “It’s from Marley. She said you’d like it.”

Annie nodded. “They were rare, but some restaurants had them. There was one my father would take me to when I was really young. I—” She cut herself off, brows furrowing.

Mikasa frowned. “You can talk about him if you want to. You don’t talk about your childhood much. I’ll listen, if you need me to.”

Annie looked away. “Why, so you can report back to Hange?”

Mikasa could admit, the comment stung because it was not entirely untrue. But she gently grabbed Annie’s chin and made her look up. “No,” she said, forcing as much emotion into her voice as she could. “You should realize by now that this goes beyond Hange.” She studied Annie’s eyes carefully. “I’m here if you need me.”

The blue in Annie’s eyes was so beautiful. Why hadn’t Mikasa really looked into them before? She could get lost in them. Drown and sink and never surface. Annie seemed pleased by her words. Her hand slipped into Mikasa’s and a little smirk dangled at her lips.

“Can you dance?” she asked.

Mikasa quirked a brow. Annie never gave her time to respond. Suddenly they were dancing, swaying and rocking and twirling to the beat. It wasn’t hurried and complicated, but Mikasa still felt awkward. She must have looked just as awkward as she felt, because Annie took one look at her face and started to laugh. Mikasa couldn’t resist laughing with her. The atmosphere felt oddly light and joyous, so Mikasa took full advantage of that. They danced and laughed until they ached. This was the first time Mikasa had ever seen Annie laugh in happiness, as muted as it was. Looking at Annie, the smile on her face and the strength in her eyes made walls of guilt smash right down over Mikasa. She paused mid-dance, stomach clenching so hard she felt like she would throw up.

 _What kind of monster am I?_ Mikasa wondered. _To have used her the way I did. To have hurt her and violated her._ Her heart squeezed hard, breaking.

Soft lips pressed to her own. Mikasa’s eyes fluttered shut on instinct and Annie’s hands ran through her hair. It felt so nice that for a second she forgot the agony of her inner turmoil, but then Annie pulled back slightly and spoke.

“You make me feel good,” Annie whispered against her lips.

Mikasa pulled away as if she had been burnt. Her chest was absolutely aching with fury and disgust—at herself. “I don’t…” she swallowed thickly and looked down at her feet. She felt ashamed. “I don’t deserve your praise, Annie. Not after what I did to you.”

Silence hung between them, filled with the words they both knew, of what Mikasa had done.

Annie sighed softly. “Look, that was really fucked up, you know? It was horrible for me. But…” Mikasa looked up in surprise. Annie was chewing her lip, cheeks red. “I’ve always been attracted to you. Maybe if you had tried to woo me from the start you never would have had to force yourself on me. But I don’t think you’re a monster, Mikasa. Between the two of us, I think I qualify more than you.”

Mikasa shook her head and grabbed hold of Annie’s hands. “I violated you,” she said, desperate. “Be furious with me.”

“I took lives,” Annie shot back. She didn’t look upset, but there was a slight look of guilt on her face. “I took a lot of innocent lives for a cause I never really believed in, Mikasa. I stood by and watched Marco get eaten. I basically murdered him in cold blood. It haunts me every single day of my life. I deserve what you did to me. I deserve worse. I don’t even deserve to be alive right now. So after the first time, I realized that I didn’t care what happened to me. I didn’t care how often you used me. Because if that was my punishment for my crimes, then so be it.”

Mikasa heart utterly broke. Tears dripped from her eyes, sliding across her cheeks. Annie seemed completely surprised by the sight of them. She moved closer and pulled Mikasa down against her shoulder. Mikasa didn’t sob, but the tears flowed freely. It wasn’t fair of her to be so overwhelmed with her own guilt. She’d never thought of Annie as a person, not how she did now.

“I’m sorry for what I did to you Annie,” she said quietly.

Annie was silent a long while. “Me too,” she admitted quietly.

“You didn’t deserve it. I want to help you with your guilt, too. You shouldn’t feel so guilty. You were young with little choice in what was happening. You should never have been made to do what you did.” Mikasa finally pulled away, gathering her emotions. “I’ll help you escape.” Annie’s eyes widened. “I’ll help you get back to your father.”

“Can you really?”

“I will,” she promised, voice filled with determination. “I vow it on my life.”

-

That night they sat together in the lounge. Mikasa had long since given up on pretending like Annie was still her prisoner. All of the windows were carefully closed by the blinds, so any guards outside couldn’t see in. A fire was blazing, fluttering soft tongues of orange light across the room. Annie was resting with her head on Mikasa’s lap, and Mikasa was lazily playing with her hair. They hadn’t spoken much since their earlier discussion, but Mikasa was fine with that. Both of them weren’t really the talkative type. The wood in the fire cracked loudly.

“Mikasa?”

Her hand paused. “Mm?”

Annie sat up. The blue in her eyes was amplified by the soft, shallow light. She looked absolutely beautiful like that, her face framed by her light blonde hair, her skin aglow like fire. Mikasa couldn’t resist pulling Annie onto her lap, hands clasped over her hips.

Annie smiled softly. “Now I forgot what I wanted to say.”

Mikasa smiled back. “Maybe it wasn’t important then.” Her hands strayed from Annie’s hips to her thighs, gently rubbing her clothed skin. Annie lifted a brow at her.

“Hopefully it wasn’t,” she agreed. She wrapped her arms around Mikasa’s neck. They stared into each other’s eyes, heat simmering between them, barely breathing. “Kiss me.”

Mikasa wasted no time. Annie met her halfway, and their lips pressed together. Annie’s tongue slid against her own and Mikasa moaned softly. She could feel her nipples stiffening already, rubbing against the fabric of her shirt. She let Annie’s body go to unbutton her shirt and shrug out of it. Annie detached from her mouth long enough to undress as well, and before either of them knew it, they were naked. Annie stood in front of her, bathed in light.

“You’re so beautiful, Annie,” Mikasa told her, eyes wide with awe. Annie stepped closer until Mikasa could caress the sides of her hips.

“You’re beautiful too,” Annie told her.

Mikasa smiled, pleased. “Thank you.” She didn’t mention how it always upset her, how people described her as masculine. She had a feminine body despite all the muscle. She still had full breasts and hips that flared out. Annie was admiring all of that about her, and it made Mikasa’s chest burn hot with emotion. Annie climbed atop her lap, thigh brushing against Mikasa’s stiff shaft. She groaned.

“Let me take care of you,” Annie husked, eyes dark.

Mikasa laid back. Annie lowered herself, letting Mikasa slide across her slick folds. She gently grasped Mikasa’s shoulders and gave her muscles a squeeze, then ran her fingertips down Mikasa’s arms. She explored everywhere she could, using the barest, softest touch, making Mikasa shiver. When Annie reached her breasts, she leaned forward and drew a stiff nipple between her lips. The warmth of her mouth was intoxicating. Mikasa jerked her hips involuntarily, sending her cock between Annie’s ass cheeks. Annie groaned, warm breath washing over her now wet nipple. Annie took her time suckling and biting, switching one breast for the other. Mikasa was burning with desire when she was finally satisfied with herself. She could feel Annie’s wetness smearing against her skin.

“Had fun?” she asked playfully.

Annie levelled her with a serious stare. “I want something.”

Mikasa caressed Annie’s tummy. There was a slight swell there. “Anything.”

Annie flushed and looked away. “I want…” She paused, took a breath. Her finger idly traced circles on Mikasa’s collarbone. “I want you to have all of me. To fill all of me.”

Mikasa tilted her head, not quite understanding. “Annie?”

Annie sighed. She climbed off of Mikasa’s lap and onto the couch on all fours, ass up. Mikasa blinked when realization dawned. “Are you sure?”

Annie looked over her shoulder. “Very.”

Stomach fluttering, Mikasa got onto her knees and scooted closer. She could see Annie’s pink flesh puckered. She’d never done this before, but she knew it wasn’t something she could rush. She lightly caressed Annie’s thighs, up to her pussy where she drenched her fingers. Satisfied that she was wet enough, she lifted her hand higher and pressed one fingertip to Annie’s other entrance. Annie tensed slightly, but relaxed soon after.

“It’s okay,” Annie told her. “I want this. I want to belong to you like this.”

Mikasa swallowed. She pushed in slowly with one finger. The ring of muscles at the entrance was tight, almost refusing entrance, but Mikasa finally managed to slide one finger inside, and after patiently working, she added another. Annie was breathing harshly, groaning softly. Mikasa fucked her with two fingers, watching in fascination as Annie’s inner muscles clutched at her fingers. By that point her cock was straining and aching, so she removed her fingers and left the couch to get her lube.

“I don’t want to take the chance of hurting you,” Mikasa explained once she returned. She scooped out a healthy amount of lube and fisted her cock, lathering it up. She then used more to prepare Annie’s entrance, and then scooted closer with her cock in hand. When the head pressed against Annie, she shivered.

“Tell me to stop if you need me to,” Mikasa offered. “Or if it hurts too much.”

“Okay,” Annie breathed. “Do it, please.”

Mikasa pushed forward. She made sure to go slow and be gentle. Eventually the head slipped inside and Annie cried out. “Does it hurt?” she asked, pausing her hips.

“A bit,” Annie responded. “But don’t stop.”

Mikasa obeyed. She jogged her hips gentle, inch after inch sliding forward. When she was flush against Annie’s ass, she paused a moment to groan and revel in the sensation. It was incredibly tight.

“You feel amazing,” Mikasa gasped out. “I’m going to start moving.”

She pulled her hips back and thrust in. Annie nearly shouted, but it was in pleasure. She started a soft, slow rhythm, sliding in and out. Pleasure swept over her ending in her toes. Annie had dropped forward, face pressed up against the couch. Every time Mikasa thrust back in their skin slapped together, Annie’s body jerked and she groaned deeply. Mikasa noticed Annie’s hand disappearing between her own legs and shivered violently.

She wasn’t going to last long like this. She was desperate, feverish. Her cock felt like it was going to melt off. “Do you like that?” Mikasa gasped out. She allowed her hips to move faster, confident now that Annie was fully enjoying it. The hand rubbing her clit started moving faster. “Do you enjoy having my cock deep in your ass?”

Annie moaned softly. “Oh god, yes,” she hissed. She clenched hard around Mikasa.

“Fuck, I’m—” She thrust back in one more time and clenched her teeth hard, hands firmly gripping Annie’s hips to keep her steady as she came. Her cock pulsed and thick spurts of come shot from the head, filling Annie up. Annie kept rubbing herself furiously, and then she was coming too, body shuddering, inner muscles rippling. Mikasa’s mind almost went blank with pleasure. Her entire body was taut with tension, muscles bulging out, and then she came back to herself and slumped forward, panting. Annie groaned into the couch.

Mikasa gently pulled out. “Are you okay?”

Mikasa laid out on the couch and Annie lazily turned over to cuddle against her chest. “More than okay.”

They stayed like that for a while. Eventually Mikasa took them back to the bedroom, cleaned them up and helped Annie into bed. They fell asleep in each other’s arms. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment to tell me what you think of my story.

The morning, when they woke up Annie was awake and staring at her, and Mikasa smiled softly at her. “Morning.”

Annie smiled too. “Good morning.”

Mikasa lifted her hand and gently caressed Annie’s face, going from her jaw, over her soft lips to her cheeks, nose and forehead. Annie’s eyes fluttered closed at the touch. “You know, underneath all that indifference I think you’re really sweet and funny. And you’re smart.”

Blue eyes fluttered open. “Are you trying to seduce me again?”

Mikasa laughed. “Do I have to?”

Annie scooted closer and curled an arm around her waist. “No, I don’t think so.”

They continued talking, Mikasa listing all the things she liked about Annie, from her personality to her looks, even that she especially loved Annie’s nose—and kissed her there to prove it. Annie did the same emphasizing that she loved her toned but feminine body and her strong-willed personality, and they ended up just laughing in each other’s arms. It was nice and peaceful, but the moment eventually returned to earth when they looked at each other and grew silent.

“I’m going to miss you,” Mikasa told her. “When you’re back home.”

Annie’s lips curved downwards. Instead of answering she turned and slipped out of bed. Mikasa watched her go into the bathroom, heart suddenly heavy.

 

Mikasa got to work right away on figuring out how to help Annie escape. It was no longer about Marley or Paradis, but merely about keeping Annie alive and safe. Even though her every common sense told her that she was simply handing Annie back to Marley, giving them the Female Titan, she didn’t care. She cared about Annie a great deal, especially after everything that had happened. She would help her escape no matter what.

After a few days, she had finished to think about the whole thing.

“The plan is simple,” Mikasa started, grabbing essentials and stuffing them into a large bag. “Just before your next serum injection, I will give you a 3DMG and we sneak out during the night, get on top of the wall, and we go as far as we can. It’ll take a few days for the serum to be fully out of your system. There are no titans on the island anymore, so once you shift, you can safely make off of Paradis.” She chewed on her lip. “We just need to hope Hange doesn’t send her troops out after you, though she probably will. I don’t want you to kill anyone.” “We need also to take some food and water with us”. She looked at Annie, but she didn’t seem to be listening. “Annie?” She walked over to her and gently touched her shoulder.

Annie turned to her, blue eyes cloudy. She’d been like this all day, absentminded and faraway. Mikasa felt nervous. “Sorry,” Annie muttered.

“Are you having second thoughts?”

Annie shook her head so Mikasa waited, hoping to get more of an explanation. Annie merely stared out of the window. Mikasa would have given anything just to sneak into her head and listen in on her thoughts. “It’s been three months,” Annie finally said.

Mikasa flushed in shame. “Yeah.” Three months of captivity. Three months since the first time.

“That’s not what I mean.” Annie caught her gaze. “It’s been three months since my period, Mikasa.”

Those words sent a string of icy cold down Mikasa’s back. She went rigid. “Wh-what?”

“I haven’t had my period at all. I…” She inhaled sharply, looking away again. “You never used protection”

“I…”

Annie was right, every time Mikasa had come, it had been right inside of Annie. No protection, no precaution. Her mouth was absolutely dry then and her heart was thundering. “I think I’m pregnant.”

Mikasa moved away and dropped down on the couch. She dropped her head into her hands. This was all her fault. How could she have been this stupid? Let her lust drive her like this? Annie eventually joined her and placed a hand on her shoulder, but she didn’t offer any words.

“We need to go into town then,” Mikasa told her softly. “To make sure.”

“Yeah, okay,” Annie agreed.

Under the cover of darkness and Mikasa’s skill, they managed to slip out of the house. They went to a doctor and tested Annie, to which her pregnancy was confirmed. They went back in silence, and when they were back in the safe house, still they didn’t speak. Mikasa wasn’t sure what to say or what Annie was thinking. She had been utterly silent the entire time, but that was understandable.

“Annie…” She shakily took her hand, hoping it wouldn’t be pulled away. “I’m so sorry.”

Annie leaned against her shoulder and sighed. “It’s okay. We just need to figure this out.”

“How are we going to figure this out?”

“We need to look at our options.”

Mikasa swallowed. “Do you want an abortion?”

There was a long pause. “No,” Annie finally answered. “I don’t want that risk.”

Mikasa breathed out a heavy breath. “Then… do you want to keep it?”

“I don’t know.”

They fell silent, holding onto each other. Mikasa wanted to apologize again but there was no point, since no apology would take back what was done. She thought long and hard about what she could do and offer, and she finally came up with something. She threaded her fingers with Annie’s and ignored her pulse thrumming hard in her throat.

“Marry me,” Mikasa whispered. Annie glanced up at her, surprised. “I mean it. Marry me. Let me raise this baby with you. Let me help you.”

Annie studied her carefully for a long, agonizing moment.

“No,” Annie said. “I don’t want you to do this out of obligation.”

“It isn’t obligation.” Mikasa softened her voice and expression. “You might not believe me, but I really care about you.” She looked away, flushing. “I think I might even love you.”

Annie stared at her for a long moment. Mikasa wasn’t certain how she would respond. Finally, Annie’s shoulders dropped. “Okay,” she said softly. “I believe you”

Mikasa’s heart soared. “We’ll have to tell Hange,” Mikasa suggested. “She needs to know. Or else I don’t know what they’ll do with you. This baby changes everything.” She bit into her lip. “Or maybe we should ask Eren and Levi for help, before going to Hange. I’m sure she’s going to be a problem.”

Annie didn’t respond, so Mikasa didn’t say anything more. They both sat there together, resting against each other, hearts thundering in fear. They were not ready for this, not at all, but there was nothing else they could do. They had to face the music.

-

It was a risk coming here, but it was the only way to meet up with Levi and Eren without anyone else discovering. They once more waited for the dark of night before sneaking out. Mikasa just hoped that the guards still thought she and Annie were safely in the house. The bar was filled to the brim with soldiers, which already put Mikasa on edge, but it was the safest bet to make sure nothing went wrong.

They sat at a table together, Annie hidden underneath a thick cloak. They waited a while before two figures squeezed out of the crowd and sat down heavily opposite them.

“Fucking sacks of meat,” Levi growled under his breath, black circles underneath his eyes and gaze severe.

Eren gave Mikasa a nod of acknowledgement before settling in. “We made it,” he said. His long hair was falling in his eyes, and his lower face was covered in stubble, but he didn’t seem to care about either. Mikasa worried about him endlessly, but he was an adult now. She couldn’t baby him forever.

“Thanks for meeting me here,” she started, meeting both of their gazes. “I need your help.”

Levi immediately eyed Annie, expression suspicious. “Who is our mysterious guest?”

Mikasa’s heart stuttered in anxiety. She seemed completely calm outwardly, but inside she was a mess. She reached underneath the table and sought Annie’s hand, intertwining their fingers. Annie giving her hand a gentle squeeze gave her the courage she needed.

“Hange gave me a job of watching a war prisoner,” she started, voice low and serious. She didn’t want anyone else to overhear. “Which I have been doing the past three months.”

“This is the prisoner?” Eren asked her. He seemed confused. “Why are they here and not locked up somewhere?”

“Because of who I am,” Annie interjected. She lifted her head and let the hood fall back enough that they could see her face. Eren didn’t react the way they were expecting. He seemed surprised, but not angrily shocked. Sometimes it saddened Mikasa, how much Eren had changed.

“Annie?” Eren asked.

Levi leaned forward. “What is going on, Mikasa?”

Mikasa explained it to them. How Hange had come to her, what her assignment had been, how her life with Annie had been. She didn’t tell them the part where she’d initially forced herself on Annie, but she did tell them that their relationship turned sexual, then romantic. She revealed their linked hands, eyes downcast.

“So what, you’re in love with her now?” Levi snarked.

Mikasa forced herself not to flush. “Yes.” It was the easiest answer she could give. “I also want you to forgive her.” She lifted her eyes, hardening her resolve. “Annie needs it.”

Annie said nothing beside her, but she was looking off to the side. Maybe this was making her feel uncomfortable. Mikasa rubbed her thumb over Annie’s knuckles.

“I actually forgot about all that,” Eren finally said. “But I understand the truth of everything now. I’d say I forgive you, but it’s more like I never held a grudge. Not anymore. I know it wasn’t your fault. I know what Marley made you do.” His face turned grim. “I’ve probably killed more than you have. After all, I murdered children.’

Annie’s eyes snapped to him, eyes widened in shock.

“It was part of the mission,” Levi droned. “Don’t beat yourself up for it, idiot.”

Eren released an exasperated sigh, as if him and Levi did this often. He leaned against him and Levi shook his head.

“I don’t care either,” Levi said. “That was years ago. What’s done is done.”

Mikasa could see the visible relief on Annie’s face. It made her heart soar. “There’s one more thing,” Mikasa started hesitantly. Levi and Eren looked at her, expectant. “Annie is… she’s… um…”

Annie rolled her eyes. “Mikasa knocked me up.”

Eren blinked. “What?”

“She’s pregnant,” Levi told him in irritation. “You know, the birds and the bees…”

“I know what sex is, Levi. We do it quite often. But I always suspected Mikasa was intersex.”

Mikasa did not want to hear them talk about their sex life or her condition. “Yes, Annie is pregnant. We’re going to keep the baby, and we’re going to get married. But that’s only if Hange doesn’t react badly when we tell them. That’s why I need your help. If things get bad, I want your help in getting Annie off of Paradis.” She then put gently her hand on Annie’s belly.

Eren seemed to consider it for a long time. Levi didn’t really seem to care and would probably go along with whatever Eren decided to do. Eventually Eren leaned back and released a heavy breath. He swept his long hair out of his face.

“Okay,” he said. “I’ll help you. However you need me to.” His gaze fell on Annie, and she started back defiantly. “But if you do anything to hurt my sister, I will find and imprison you like I tried to all those years ago, pregnant or not.”

Annie narrowed her eyes but nodded. Mikasa exhaled harshly. Okay. Her backup was in place. Now, they needed to meet with Hange in the morning and hope they made it out alive.

Mikasa made love to Annie that night but they could not relax totally.

-

It was barely even light out when Mikasa helped Annie out of the carriage. Her wrists were cuffed, much to Mikasa’s dislike, but there was no excuse good enough to leave her unrestrained. The guards still looked at Annie like she was a monster, and Mikasa wondered if she had been the same, back then. She probably was. She gently took hold of Annie’s upper arm and guided her along into the building, nodding at the guards that she was fine to proceed alone. They hesitated, but finally stepped aside and let her go.

It was dark inside the building. Their footsteps echoed and bounced around them. Mikasa had barely slept last night. She’d just held Annie, caressed the slight curve at her belly. Her mind had been consumed by thoughts of their future, of this baby that Annie was carrying. Mikasa had never thought she would ever have kids. With the way their world was, why would she? But now it was becoming a reality. Whether she liked it or not, Mikasa was going to have a child. It was terrifying.

They paused just outside of Hange’s door. Mikasa took the cuffs off and hooked them to her belt. “Ready?”

Annie surprised her by suddenly pulling her down into a hug. Mikasa held her tightly, feeling Annie’s body shivering. She was warm and so small, and Mikasa’s heart ached for her sake. “Yeah,” Annie whispered against her ear. “Let’s do this.”

They separated and Mikasa opened the door. Hange was already fiddling with the vial that held the anti-titan serum. Their eyes lifted to them when they entered, and they smiled widely.

“Good morning, ladies,” Hange greeted. “Ready for your shot?” They stood and rounded the table, syringe at the ready. Their eyes strayed to Annie’s wrists and then they paused, brows furrowing.

“You can’t give her the serum,” Mikasa said in a rush. Hange tilted their head.

“Why not? And why is Annie out of her restraints?”

Mikasa swallowed hard. “I’m… I’m intersex,” she blurted. Hange’s confusion mounted.

“Me too,” they said. “Most Eldians are. It’s just in our genes.”

“That’s not…” Mikasa sighed. “I mean that… I’m intersex, and so Annie is pregnant.”

Hange stared at them. “I’m sorry?”

“I made Annie pregnant, Hange. I’m so sorry. I never intended for this to happen, but it’s happening, so we wanted to talk to you about it. We can’t inject Annie.”

Hange turned and set the syringe down on the table. They pressed their hands flat against the table. Mikasa’s stomach sank. “You had sexual relations with our most valuable war prisoner?” Hange said, voice low and deadly. They straightened, lifting their glasses onto the top of their head. Panic flooded Mikasa’s entire body. “You not only had sexual relations, but you impregnated her?” Their voice was rising.

Hange rushed forward, face red with anger. Mikasa backed up but Hange grabbed the front of her shirt and slammed her into the wall, lifting her clean off her feet. Mikasa had never known Hange was this strong.

“What were you thinking?” Hange growled. “I should have you removed from your position immediately! Imprisoned!”

Hange’s knuckles were digging harshly into Mikasa’s throat, cutting off her air. She tried not to show it, but when she glanced over at Annie she must have let some of her panic show.

“Let go of her,” Annie snarled, face pulled in fury.

Hange barked out a laugh. “You’re in no position to make demands!” She shot Annie a dark look. “You aren’t able to shift. Even two against one, I will have you both down in seconds.”

Hange was right and they both knew it. Mikasa knew that struggling would get her no way, so she didn’t try. “Hange, please—”

“I’ll do whatever you want,” Annie interrupted. Hange glared at her. “Whatever you want of me. You can use my titan. I’ll give you everything I know about Marley. Just please, don’t hurt Mikasa.” Her face softened. “I love her.”

Mikasa’s entire body went warm. Time seemed to slow around her, including her heartbeat. Her field of vision shrunk to just Annie, just those wide blue eyes. Hange looked between them, then dropped their hands and turned away. They sighed deeply and slip their glasses back down.

“Right.” Hange twirled around. “Not the method I intended to use to get Annie’s cooperation,” they said. “But I guess it can work. We’ve been trying to negotiate with your father,” she told Annie. “So, we’ll need to work out the details of that. And as for you,” Hange said, turning to stare at Mikasa. “Annie is fully your responsibility now. Anything she does wrong is your fault, do you understand me?”

“Yes, commander.”

“Good. We’ll need to get Annie checked by a proper doctor to make sure she and the baby are fine. Mikasa, I’ll have Annie fully transferred into your care.”

She went back to her desk and packed up the vials and syringe.

Mikasa blinked at them. “That’s it?”

Hange glanced up. “What, do you want a proper punishment? I can’t let this get out. Since you’ve been sleeping with her for the past three months and you’re still here, with a baby on the way, I assume she isn’t prepared to murder you or anyone else. Hopefully.”

Mikasa reached for Annie’s hand and pulled her closer. “Thank you. I’ll keep a close eye on her.”

“You better, Mikasa. I’m still extremely disappointed in you. You’re barely out of childhood and it’s so irresponsible of you to have a baby at your age. But we at least go the result I was looking for.” They rubbed a hand on their face, so Mikasa and Annie turned to leave. Hange’s voice stopped them. “I might as well congratulate you,” they said, voice now amused. “By the way, I have almost finished working on a serum that will remove the titan curse. Annie will be able to see her child grow.”

Mikasa nodded her thanks and the two of them spilled out into the hallway. When the door shut with a click, they locked eyes. They met half way, arms wrapping around each other. They exhaled in relief.

“Now we have a future to look forward to,” Mikasa breathed.

“Yeah,” Annie agreed. “I hope so.”

“One step at a time.” Mikasa pulled back, smiling. “Things will work out.”

“Are you OK to live at my place for now? We’ll find a bigger place for the baby in the future” asked Mikasa

“Yes, I’ll be happy to live with you” answered Annie.

They sat in the carriage and headed in the direction of Mikasa’s place.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/erotica6919


End file.
